


Checkmate

by Me24jojo2015



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me24jojo2015/pseuds/Me24jojo2015
Summary: My evil twins take on Chris’s last thoughts
Kudos: 1





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have an evil twin. She’s me. Lol. Sometimes I write fluff, and sometimes my bitch comes knocking. So get your popcorn ready, sit back and enjoy the show. 😜

Chris reels back in horror. I’m death?!?! Are you fucking serious? You son of a bitch! Going on and on about your family, your family. Did you think about your family when you drove drunk and killed a little girl?! Did you think about your family when you fucked up Verns parole? Did you think about your family when you were jonesing for my cock while your wife killed yourself?! Fuck you! No. You only thought about your self. Your own demons, your own sorrow your own needs. Hell, I’m supposed to be the con man but you pulled off the biggest one of all! You convinced me you loved me. I betrayed for you, bled for you, killed for you, subjugated my self at your feet Again and Again! And you never really loved me. Not all the way through. I was just a distraction, a toy to get you through this so you could go home to your “real life” , your precious family. Hell Toby, if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t even Have a fucking family!! You were just gonna lay down and die, and Hope, Again, that Vern would do the right thing and leave them alone. Bullshit. Life don’t work that way babe. You’d all be dead and he’d be laughing his ass off pissing on your graves. I’m death. Fuck you. You’re just as bad as all the rest of them thinking I’m less then, useable, disposable, and left behind. Well not this time Baby, This time I ain’t going down easy, I’m going down fighting. Try to forget me now! “Beecher no!!!”  
Yeah I see that look, now you get it. And the bitch of it is I’m gonna die still loving you.  
Checkmate you fucking fuck.


End file.
